


Can't Get Past With It

by MsArtheart



Series: [Longing Series] Between Us Three [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gotham City is a mess!, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: [Longing Series] [Kate Kane x Renee Montoya] [Helena Bertinelli x Renee Montoya] [Renee's PoV.] [ Convergence: The Question centric] [Pre Rebirth era]"I made a promise once, a long time ago. I promised myself to never step into Kane’s Manor again and I kept said promise unbroken for pretty ten years, until.." YURI – F/F .Oneshot 2 of 3. HAPPY LGBTQ+ PRIDE MONTH 2020!
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Renee Montoya, Helena Bertinelli/Renee Montoya/Vic Sage, Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya
Series: [Longing Series] Between Us Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821640
Kudos: 2





	Can't Get Past With It

**Author's Note:**

> Comics related in this fiction:
> 
> 52 series | Crime Bible: Five Lessons of Blood | Batwoman until the end of The New 52 | Detective Comics ( debut of Batwoman and Renee as The Question II) | Final Crisis: Revelations | Convergence: The Question.
> 
> This oneshot has nothing to do with birds of prey movie.  
> It is a Part II for "Can't Help It" fiction. 
> 
> P.s Notice me Greg Ruka senpai!~ /rt
> 
> Enjoy!~ [ Frightened by a dream / You're not the only one / Running like the wind / Thoughts can come undone ]

**::::: Renee's PoV :::::**

Heh. Batwoman…

Last time I saw her, as far as I can remember, she wasn't that bad. Our real last encounter took place at a random rooftop and was motivated by my seeking for understanding the ways of the Religion of Crime and their twisted Bible. It was not something you would call a warmly meeting, but it surely had a lot of everlasting promises...

…Not lovely ones, of course.

We agreed not to stick our noses at each other’s personal lifes, cases or investigations. We agreed to act extremely professional and never, _ever_ seek for one another no matter the urgency, that’s our deal--

\--What supposed to be, at least.

Fancy to see the reality were totally different. Katherine Rebecca Kane is her own unstoppable natural and rebellious force. I should have expected she would eventually break up our promise... Not that I already have broken some of mine.

I made a promise once, a long time ago. I promised myself to never step into Kane’s Manor again and I kept said promise unbroken for pretty ten years until destiny forced me to meet a real pain in the ass named Charlie and his untiring health primer preaching and awful jokes about the Intergang using one abandoned building owned by the Kane’s for god knows what. Hear it from him at the time felt so weird and unbelievable that my skin crawled and my curiosity itched at skyrocket levels… To be honest it was more like me worrying for Kate’s sake than curiosity itself. Besides, no interplanetary gang mess up with my Kate and live the other day unpunished. Definitely not on my watch.

I had the chance to tell him to fuck off and find a way to eat that money he was offering for my newfound PI services. Instead, I accepted Carlie’s offer and embraced the case as if the whole investigation was my only reason to live in this world. I fought with all my strength against every single throbbing heartbeat pulsing in my veins while stepping on the Kane’s really expensive hardwood floor, but... The very second I saw Katherine Kane, basking in her spoiled and rich presence, in a nearly unbearable and _oh_ _fucking hell_ so close to me…

…All the years I spent trying to forget that I ever loved her once gone in vain.

Heck, who am I trying to fool? Being in front of her in that room only makes me urge to hold that woman and never let go again, enjoy the bittersweet and dangerous feelings running through my body and-- _Madre del Cielo…_ Just meeting that sparkling green eyes guides me through the wicked sea of nostalgia…

Then she asked me not so nicely why I was there even after everything that happened and I finally snapped from my longing dream. Truth is, I never liked that side of her. The spoiled one that never asks politely and always acts as if the world is her playground. I broke up with her without blinking my eyes ‘cause that time seemed like her frivolousness was all what she was.

I answered her rudeness with my usual sarcasm, aiming to push her buttons. And hell yeah that worked just fine, I must admit. The punch she threw at me barely hurt, you know... Because the delight in successfully hitting her nerves put me in a somewhat dazed state. And of course I wanted to push her more and so I did, shamelessly and as teasing as ever, waiting for her physical response to it. Despite her violent demeanor, I... _Por mi santo dio_ , if she gets closer I will be at her feet like a _perro_... And guess what? She really got even closer and ready to give me the second punch and everything I deserve, but like hell I would let her try. This time I dodged her and grabbed both her arms, pulling her close to me and sighing heavily. We were both on edge... And that was the exact time she embraced me and showed me she still was the old Kate Kane that I’m still crazy about.

_Oh, si, si._ I got trapped by her tempting being.

I craved for more, much more than just hold her... But _Sin dudas_ a barrier that prevents us from get more than we could get formed between us, high and steady and in place-- Well, not gonna lie, those few seconds I held her in my arms were enough to show me that she still have that idealistically young spark; that’s yet worth longing for the life I once shared with that woman.

I faced my past with Kate even if I tried as much as I could to avoid both that night. I tried to forget how much I once loved that woman-- Still do, if I stop being a fool and admit my feelings about her. She’s the kind of women that if you cross their way, you’ll always remember something about them. Be it their beauty, their voice, their manners… It’s simply impossible to forget a detail. And as you can see, besides the Waynes, the Kanes also have a huge influence in Gotham City, as well as everything that relates to the Bat family.

Oh, and it’s truly amusing the way I found out that Kate is also Batwoman, if not painful. I couldn't hide my surprise, neither the instant worry that popped in my head when I realized she too was following Intergang’s trail.

…I still carry this concern about her life as Batwoman with me, in fact. It’s my unsettling concern that makes me run and get dragged back to Gotham City so many times after all... Always for Kate... Maybe that's why it’s so hard to face her sometimes...

Well, I've told myself many times already, haven't I? Past is better kept in the past. And everything that keeps making me lost in rewind happened in other times. A very long time ago that tastes bittersweet when I look then touch my scars now. A time when Charlie was still alive and hiding some answers on his sleeve. Too bad I did not reach his answers in time… And that’s why I’m **The Question** now, his legacy. I ask the questions for him nowadays... Ironic, don't you think? The former police officer who chased costumed weirdos ended being one… Tsk.

It seems that since I traded my old blue cap for his fedora our shared past pays me some haunting visits now and then. The funniest thing of it is how Charlie's past mixes with mine in a really curious way--

Yep, I’m talking about Huntress here.

It took quite a time for me and Helena Bertinelli to play by the same team. I expected any reaction besides the friendly one she gave me… Figures, uh? Maybe that’s this unspoken respect we have for each other’s private life and beliefs… Because she’s as much as a teacher as I was on my time in the police force. Call it social vocation if you must.

And I know Charlie had an excessive but respectful caring for this lady. Whenever the chance he could and in fact used to test my nerves when he said in a really annoying and bragging way the times he took Huntress to one or another romantic dinner. I never could tell if we was trying to make me jealous about the diner, the romance or about the huntress herself, that no-face moron. Thing is, he presented me **Batwoman** , so I think we are more than tied in betting off who dated the most beautiful heroine. May God be taking good care of him in heavens now.

I like the fact Helena doesn't mind about my past and vice-versa. If you ask me why she doesn't even bother to judge, I would reply that she’s probably trying to heal a broken heart, too. Compared to mine hers is an everlasting pain, probably. Other thing I find amusing about her is, it may or not takes time, but when Helena finally trusts you, she can be the most loyal person you will ever meet. Then, the thing I’m deeply and will always be grateful for is how _Hel_ got along with me this easily. See, she’s a woman who truly cares about people and I respect that. And I might say, and probably will get cursed for even daring to say it, but... For a woman who grew up in the midst of a strict religious education, Helena is very ... Flexible...

…Literally.

_Ahem_.

And I wish life would be about being happy and grateful, but it’s clearly not, because…

Heck, should though luck bring me right here, right now...?

I’m back in Gotham City and it’s definitely not a good time. I’m trying to get at Saint Luke’s Hospital to hand over the few medicine that weren’t looted by the desperate poor souls stuck in another unidentified crisis. That’s the only hospital that is still operating in the middle of this nameless **mess**. I wish that was all, folks... But Mister Harvey Dent is having an identity crisis here and I have to babysit him, too. Sigh…I lost count of how many disasters reached Gotham City already and I won’t even try to **recount**.

My only solace among this newfound chaos is that I’m getting helped by the two heroines who always takes my breath away. If they will end up fighting each other or not I don't know, but given the tension I'm feeling in the air I guess it could or not happen. One side of me is enjoying this for sure-- …What? I’m not turning back on my roots. I’m Latin American descendant and I love to watch a **burning hell**. Sue me.

…Well, the other side of me is clearly scolding the absurd thought. But can’t deny that I got the time to wonder if Gotham City has their public beaches open I would feel like inside that reality show where you’re stuck in a resort with your ex or exes girlfriends… _Ahem_ , again.

In the end everything went well and Harvey Dent from our timeline is safe and _kinda_ sound. Unfortunately the price of all this is… _Papa está muerto_. The patriarch of the Montoya’s left this chaotic world. But not without giving to me his blessing and forgiveness first. His last words of love and redemption worth more than any unresolved quarrel that still exist between me and my family…

...On the other hand...

I still have a lot of unsolved matters to solve… And a specific one is right at my side, waiting for the right time to put more salt in my injuries. She, the redhead who haunts my dreams and tempts my fate is asking questions that I honestly don’t even have the heart to answer right now. 

“--Just died, Kate! That damn hive barrier finally got down, and he died! We faced **two** Two Face, two! We can’t have this conversation right now. My resolve is just too shaken to even try. We can talk about us later.”

“Later, when? More ten years from now? Look at me, Renee. Do I look like someone who is dead? I survived-- **We** survived another chaos!!! When will you overcome all this? There’s no Intergang anymore, no crime-worshipping cult or anything else that’s stopping us from being together now!!”

“ _Por el amor del Santa María_ \-- Sigh... As you can’t remember, I'll give you a name: Captain Sawyer.”

“I could leave her tomorrow morning If you accept me in your life once again…”

“That's why I could never accept this, Kate! When will you learn to keep promises?”

“Tch. Look who's talking about keeping promises.”

“Kate, I can’t! Maggie was a very close co-worker! _Pelas bolotas de mi pero_ , she was my Captain!! I could never do that to her!”

“And you will never do it because I’m the one who started it all!! I had the brilliant idea of dating another cop to help me forget about you-- ... Actually... She was the one who offered me solace when you left me the second time."

“[...] ...Did she... Find out you’re still in love with someone else?”

“Maybe, I don't know. She never mentioned a thing even if it’s obvious that we once shared a bed... And she indeed paid some visits to my penthouse. If she’s ever suspicious or not, this is where your detective play begins.”

  
“Suspicious or not, I won’t break my respect for Maggie because of you. This conversation ends here. Farewell, Miss Kane.”

“Wha-- Wait!! RENEE!!!!”

...Yep, I suddenly left Kate talking alone on the rooftop of Saint Luke's hospital.

Sabe _Dios_ which bad choice would come if I stayed one more minute there… Not that her bargain wasn’t tempting because indeed it was an irresistible one, but I’m too tired of trying to make amends and getting apart in the end... We both are, in fact, but she’s just relentless. Sigh… If regreat could kill, then I would be dead right now.

I shouldn't have accept Kate’s aid in my Two Face chasing season, let alone allow her to come with me and Helena to Saint Luke’s hospital! ...Tch... What is done, is done. I better get out of Gotham City as soon as possible... Unfortunately I still have unfinished business this hellish city to end.

I got home fast as I could. I couldn’t risk get caught in any other soap opera-like problem. Besides, everything about Gotham City makes me sick now. If it weren't for this valuable partnership I have with Helena, I’d have left everything behind without thinking twice... But why am I complaining so? I made a deal with her and I’m willing to honor it. Heh, the bed we share is nice and warm so no way I could be gone.

Unlike my costumed friend, I have nothing to hide. With a clean face I took the front door of the old building and walked up stairs—like hell I would use their untrusty elevator... And as soon as I took the key out of the lock and put my right foot in our room...

...I got the third unwanted surprise of the week.

“Welcome home, Champion of The Justs.”

“I shouldn’t be this eager to ask and I’m probably not going to like the answer at all, but ... Why are you still dressed this way if you already done tonight’s patrol? Moreover, you're using _that_ version of your costume. The **best and alluring** one.”

Believe me, It’s not cool having Huntress's crossbow aimed right at your face. I don’t even want to ask why she has it pointed at me to start with!! All I could do is keep my arms up with the door keys entwined in my fingers while watching her getting close to me...

“Because..”

_And Closer..._

“Tonight...”

_Even closer..._

“I’m gonna hunt **_you_**.”

_Oh_ , _si_ , she really did. In each step of hers I felt like my life was in her hands, even when she tossed her crossbow aside and kept approaching me. Then we got face to face. Then she lifted her own arms and linked our hands and took three steps forward until I felt my back slams against the door. Then my heavy breathing makes our body slightly rubs against each other, her lavender scent filling my lungs, Her face getting closer… then she lowered our arms and started to undress from my overcoat to my buttoned shirt. Then the cool air flowing the room made me get back to my senses.

“ _Hel_ , no. Don’t look at me this way. I already had too much today with Kate trying to get me back in her life and now you, _dressed to kill_ and everyth--”

“Shut up, Renee. There’s no reason for tension. It’s time for **releasing** it instead.”

“Well, if you say s-- _Whoa_!!”

She grabbed me with her usual roughness and led us right to our bed. No wonder she was on top of me tearing the rest of my clothes… She even put my bra aside with her **teech**.

“Fuck, that was my favorite shir--” 

If she keeps shutting me up with these kind of kisses, I-- OH GOSH-- She started to do things with her tongue that could make a **nun** blush. That’s all I’m saying because it suddenly become hard to _think_ clearly and _feel_ at the same time…

“ I-I never thought you had it in you, huh. Well, not for both _leagues_ I mean…“

“Enough, detective Montoya. Time to play by my rules now.”

“Hmm… Bossy, are we? I’m feeling like a prey ready to be knocked down right now...”

Given this very promising situation, I couldn’t keep the bad joke shut in my mouth. She knows me well enough to see some line like this coming.

“Dammit, Renee! Don’t ruin the mood!”

Guess I pressed one of her buttons… Because she tied my mouth with the same torn fabric of my shirt and pressed my arms on top of my head with her hands. I’m not gonna even ask where she learned to do these things because I already know such skill comes from all these years spent catching criminals. And I could play the bad cop and refuse to cooperate, sure, but I’ll just let Huntress led this dance. Besides… I’m deeply curious about the outcome.

_Let the tension releasing session begins~_

**_Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I have no regrets about giving Renee and Helena more love than Kate x Renee...
> 
> Renelena rights! /FTW
> 
> Still love both shipps btw.
> 
> Stay tuned for more fics!
> 
> Cya!~
> 
> (Next oneshot : Helena's PoV)
> 
> [300415] [230917] [010620]
> 
> PT-BR version: fanfiction.net/s/13603496/1


End file.
